Casts and splints are applied to patients to stabilize, immobilize and/or provide support to injured body parts. A heat-moldable sheet made of a low temperature thermoplastic may be used to form a splint or cast. Typically, the sheet is placed in heated water to heat the material until the thermoplastic becomes sufficiently pliable to be molded into a splint shape. A medical professional then molds the sheet to the portion of the patient being treated to form the splint or cast. As the material cools, it hardens to form the splint or cast.